


seeing double in the looking glass — a tale of a batfam, or two

by hermicnee



Series: fuck you dc they’re a family. and im going to write it. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (get it bc she wears neon and parrots r brightly colored haha), ANYWAYS-, ASL, Agender Carrie Kelley, Agender Cassandra Cain, Agender Duke Thonas, Agender Helena Bertinelli, Agender Mara al Ghul, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arab Athanasia al Ghul, Arab Damian Wayne, Arab Mara al Ghul, Asexual Carrie Kelley, Athanasia al Ghul Has ADHD, Athanasia al Ghul and Damian Wayne and Mara al Ghul are Triplets, Athanasia al Ghul and Damian Wayne are Twins, Athanasia al Ghul is Batgirl, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Autistic Cassandra Cain, Autistic Damian Wayne, Autistic Helena Bertinelli, Autistic Mara al Ghul, Autistic Tim Drake, Baby Helena Wayne, Baby Terry McGinnis, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Bigender Harper Row, Bigender Jason Todd, Bisexual Barbara Gordon, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Damian Wayne, Bisexual Jason Todd, Bisexual Mara al Ghul, Bisexual Selina Kyle, Bisexual Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Carrie Kelley Has ADHD, Carrie Kelley is Parakeet, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Cullen Row Has ADHD, Damian Wayne is Robin, Demisexual Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Has ADHD, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dimension Travel, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Fluff, Duke Thomas Has ADHD, Duke Thomas is Signal, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanon, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Harper Row, Genderfluid Jason Todd, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Good Older Sibling Barbara Gordon, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sibling Carrie Kelley, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Good Sibling Harper Row, Good Sibling Helena Bertinelli, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Mara al Ghul, Good Sibling Stephanie Brown, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Goor Sibling Athanasia al Ghul, Hard of Hearing Jason Todd, Harper Row Has ADHD, Harper Row is Bluebird, Helena Wayne and Terry McGinnis are Twins, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japenese Tim Drake, Jason Todd has ADHD, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jewish Bruce Wayne, Jewish Tim Drake, Latina Selina Kyle, Latino Jason Todd, Lesbian Cassandra Cain, Lesbian Helena Bertinelli, Mara al Ghul is Redbird, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Mute Cassandra Cain, Non-Binary Damian Wayne, Non-Binary Tim Drake, Nonbinary Jason Todd, OK I NEED TO STOP TAGGING H-, Out of Character, POC Stephanie Brown, Pansexual Athanasia al Ghul, Pansexual Dick Grayson, Pansexual Stephanie Brown, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings, Queer Carrie Kelley, Queer Duke Thomas, Queer Harper Row, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrected Stephanie Brown, Romani Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown Has ADHD, Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake are Twins, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns for Damian Wayne, They/Them Pronouns for Jason Todd, They/Them pronouns for Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., Tim Drake is Red Robin, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Athanasia al Ghul, Trans Barbara Gordon, Trans Bruce Wayne, Trans Carrie Kelley, Trans Cullen Row, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Stephanie Brown, Trans Tim Drake, again not rlly but theyre called that, also, and, at first i had her hero name be parrot, bi jim is iconic tho, btw none of the batfam r cis or het not even alfred, but i thot that wasnt good so, but theres more to come lol, but yk what dc ooc fheir own characters so i can do it too, except not?? he goes by red raptor bc red robin lowkey sucks, fluff is for fanon and angst is for canon lol, haha theres still more tags to go kids, he goes by he/they, he literally got blown tf up cmon-, however canon batfam isnt rlly good siblings, i cant believe i forgot sjsksk, i hc shes mixed so make of that what you will, i just saw a tag for bruce is owlman and?? im interested, i mean? kinda, i mean?? ig? technically?, i saw a steph is batman one?? holy shit, i should rlly stop tagging, i think thats all of them?? jesus christ, i think thats the canon(?) shit done lets get into the fanon, i will pepper in the fact that im gay not cis and love hcing, id do tags with depression and anxiety but lets be real, ill probably write a story abt it, im not fucking tagging that tho, im sorry but if ur hero (or villain lol) name has man or woman or anything like that?, is that her hero name?? i dont know shit abt her sorry, is that the word??, is that the word?? idfk, jesus this is getting long and messy im so sorry, just saw a cass in batman tag and thats iconic ty, kinda?? he did go through that and has some episodes so, no beta we die like robins, not rlly but? theyre called twins, ok now to pepper in the fact im neurodivergent and make them all that too, omg also i forgot but, or at least in the fanon he does, or at least with the fanon batfamily, selectively mute cassandra cain, seriously wtf is up with the timelines, she goes by she/they, shes not rlly there but pls know that she always sends bday cards to her kids lol, tbh fanon has soo many hcs im not sorry, thats canon idk why i need to tag it but i will, the canon batfam is lowkey suffering, the duality of a man...or two different universes dualities ig, theres so many batfamily tags wtf, they all have that-, theyre both the same as damian so, this is a mess like my life, those two r rlly just for canon!batfam dony worry, tis canon too. tho technically theyre also chinese?, um before we start lemme just say: the tags n story in general r a mess, ur trans i dont make the rules, well my gf does sometimes read my work so ig-, why isnt that a tag wtf 😔, why isnt that a thing??, wtf why isnt that a tag?? they have bi jim but not bi barb, yes im projecting and making everyone lgbtq+ im not sorry, yes im projecting onto my fave character stfu-, yes steph died and was put in the pit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: It’s not everyday you teleport to another dimension, meet another version of your family (and then some) and realize, they have it so much better than you. Then again, the Batfamily always have to go through something, right?or, canon batfamily meets fanon batfamily. canon realizes how happy fanon is, and what they could be.( aka: me just wanting to write happy f!batfam and shove my hcs in while also making c!batfam suffer and realize they could never be as happy as them. )
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Wally West, Athanasia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Athanasia al Ghul & Mara al Ghul, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark - Implied/Referenced, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Other(s), Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne & Athanasia al Ghul, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd - Implied/Referenced, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown/Kara Zor-el - Implied/Referenced, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, also idk how the fuck all these poly ships happened??, but its a vibe so!, cassie somehow snuck in there wtf.., i lowkey didnt mean for artemis to be there but, jesus fucking christ do i have to tag all relationships-, lowkey wanted to do steph/cass/harper then realized theyre siblings so, theres so many batfamily & other ppl tags jesus
Series: fuck you dc they’re a family. and im going to write it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933507
Comments: 41
Kudos: 189





	1. prologue: tim drake-wayne really wants to be spared from his sisters’ puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this timeline????? what the fuck are the ages?????? IM SO CONFUSED-
> 
> so,,,this is ENTIRELY self indulgent and no one will read this but whatever, im here to please myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake really wants to not suffer by his sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is this timeline????? what the fuck are the ages?????? IM SO CONFUSED-
> 
> so,,,this is ENTIRELY self indulgent and no one will read this but whatever, im here to please myself.
> 
> basically the whole thing of this is, canon batfamily somehow transport to fanon batfamily’s universe. and Shockingly! the fanon batfamily is like,,an actual family that gets along and love each other. and basically they stay there for a while, see themselves getting along and realize they could be like that but they arent. bc i cant do fluff without ansgt ig,,,
> 
> tbh the timelines and ages for the fanon r probably fucked up but tbh dc does the same thing soooo. 
> 
> so heres the prologue, short as shit but whatever.

Timothy Jennifer Jackson Drake-Wayne is desperately trying to finish up this report. Normally, he’d be asking Bruce for more time to be on the Batcomputer, wanting to solve cases and the like, but tonight it’s his half day and Cass’ and Steph’s free day and they’ve been wanting to do a sleepover for a while.

And he knew, if he didn’t turn up, his siblings would do their worst. He shivers thinking about it...the puppy dog eyes and frowns.

So, here he was, at nine late in the night, trying to finish his report quickly so he won’t miss the painting of nails and movie marathons. (Though he wouldn’t be upset with missing Titanic, Steph somehow cried every time.)

Then, right when he’s clicking the period and half way out his seat, it happens.

A bright flash, that makes him wince and close his eyes and then-

He see’s them in the reflection of the screen.

Some of his family...but not?

"What the fuck," Tim says immediately because c'mon, this is a what the fuck situation.

Their heads immediately turn to where he's standing, their stances slightly defensive.

Tim blinks and his fingers go to click the Stephanie and Cassandra button to automatically text them to come to the Batcave.

God, he really hopes Steph and Cass spare him from their puppy dog eyes and frowning with this excuse.

And they better get here soon because he feels like something big is gonna happen, like, oh hr doesn’t know, them fighting him maybe? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here are the ages (not showing the timeline bc i didnt make one lmaoo) 
> 
> AGES:  
> alfred: fucking immortal  
> bruce: idfk,,,somewhere in his late 30s to early 40s??  
> selena: eight years younger than bruce  
> barbara: 26  
> dick: 23  
> helena b: 22/23  
> jason: 19  
> cassandra: 17  
> steph: 17  
> tim: 17  
> duke: 16  
> harper: 16  
> cullen: 13/14  
> carrie: 13  
> damian: 11  
> athanasia: 11  
> mara: 11  
> terry: about one  
> helena w: about one
> 
> here are lgbtq+ hcs bc yall probably dont wanna go through rhe tags.
> 
> bruce wayne: bisexual, trans male  
> barbara gordan: bisexual, trans female  
> dick grayson: pansexual, trans male  
> helena b: lesbian, agender (default: they/she)  
> jason todd: demisexual biromantic, genderfluid (he/they)  
> stephanie brown: pansexual, trans female  
> tim drake: biromantic asexual, genderfluid (he/she/they)  
> cassandra cain: lesbian asexual, agender (default: she/her)  
> duke thomas: queer, agender (default: he or they  
> harper row: queer, genderfluid (they/she)  
> carrie kelly: queer asexual, agender (default: she/her)  
> damian wayne: bisexual demisexual, nonbinary (they/them)  
> athanasia al ghul: pansexual, trans female  
> mara al ghul: bisexual, agender (default: she/they)  
> cullen row: (canon) gay, trans male 
> 
> ok soo thats all lol send help so i dont procrastinate—
> 
> also fun fact: the working title for this is batfamily x squared lol
> 
> (also ik the title for this fic sucks dont bully me-)


	2. doubles, distrust and dinner (actually breakfast but i wanted another d word)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the one time all of the family (though are they even a family-) join for patrol they get sent into a portal. They honestly should’ve expected it, with their luck.
> 
> Steph doesn’t even know how the hell it happened because, surprise surprise, she wasn’t exactly in the family enough to be on patrol with them. No, she is not bitter, she’s long since given up on that with this stupid, emotionally constipated clan of vigilantes.
> 
> She blinks the white light out her eyes and is confused to see its the just the Batcave, and the rest of the Bats around her, for a second she thinks maybe it was a flux or something, but then-
> 
> A familiar voice saying, “What the fuck?” 
> 
> Their eyes all snap to it, with defensive forms, because no matter how much they like to act like it, they were trained by the same asshole and they’ll always be in-sync. 
> 
> Steph has to stop her gasp at what she sees.
> 
> Another Tim, standing from the seat in front of the Batcomputer and looking at them with wide eyes. She’d say he looks exactly like the Tim next to them(their Tim?) but she knows thats not exactly true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello girls guys and pals! im going to be real, i was not going to write this and post this due to the fact 1: im focusing on another thing right now, 2: school, 3: procrastination and 4: hurricane delta is happening right now lmao (welcome to the south) 
> 
> but due to a random onslaught of nice comments of people saying they like this, i thought i should get something out. 
> 
> so heres chapter one! a mess of chaos and the canon!batfamily being so confused by the closeness of fanon!batfam. and also steph’s pov, i didnt mean for it to be hers but it happened so. (plus im scared to write the others rn lmao)
> 
> by the way, most of the chapters will most likely be im canon!batfamilys pov, just so you can join them in getting to see f!batfami in a whole new light hehe
> 
> (also this probably has mistakes because of course, i didnt reread and edit.)

Of course, the one time all of the family ( ~~though are they even a family~~ -) join for patrol they get sent into a portal. They honestly should’ve expected it, with their luck.

Steph doesn’t even know how the hell it happened because, surprise surprise, she wasn’t exactly in the family enough to be on patrol with them. No, she is not bitter, she’s long since given up on that with this stupid, emotionally constipated clan of vigilantes.

She blinks the white light out her eyes and is confused to see its the just the Batcave, and the rest of the Bats around her, for a second she thinks maybe it was a flux or something, but then-

A familiar voice saying, “What the fuck?” 

Their eyes all snap to it, with defensive forms, because no matter how much they like to act like it, they were trained by the same asshole and they’ll always be in-sync. 

Steph has to stop her gasp at what she sees.

Another Tim, standing from the seat in front of the Batcomputer and looking at them with wide eyes. She’d say he looks exactly like the Tim next to them(their Tim?) but she knows thats not exactly true.

This Tim, though still pale, has tanner skin, not as dark and deep eye bags, longer hair that goes to a bit above his shoulders, narrowed eyes that are more grey than blue. What really grabs her attention though is a crooked and not straight ‘J’ scarred into his cheek. That’s what makes her give a small gasp.

She can tell the others are staring at it in shock too, so she’s not really surprised in the way they all tense and jump at the sound of a door upstairs banging and feet rushing down steps.

And boy, does she get even more shocked by what she sees.

Theres four people, two teen girls, a teen boy and younger boy. But what really gets her eyes widening is seeing another Cass, and another _her_.

This her doesn’t even look exactly like her either but she really can’t help the confusion in her stomach. 

This other her has darker skin, even darker freckles splattered across her face, wild and frizzy curls of blonde hair with obvious dark roots, and dark blue eyes that the right one has a blotch of brown.

To repeat Other Tim, What the fuck.

Other Cass looks mostly the same, maybe a bit more obvious scars and longer hair but mostly the same, and she doesn’t even know the other two.

One’s her age, a tall African American boy with concerned black eyes and a full lip being bit by his teeth, clad in a yellow sweater and comfy sweats. The other boy is younger by a few years with tan skin and freckles, hazel eyes and floppy light brown hair. 

“Timmy? What’s wrong-“ Other Stephanie, another fucking Steph like the world needed more, stops in surprise at the sight of them.

Oh gosh, to Them Steph and hers must be fucking weird doubles, well, to _them_ their the weird fucking doubles so- 

This’ll get so confusing, Steph can’t help but think.

Other Cass looks defensive and watchful as she slowly walks to Other Tim, gripping his arm with a gentle hand. Her other hands signs something thats too fast for Steph to see, so this Cass must communicate mainly with sign language too, okay, so far it seems Other Cass isn’t too different from their Cass. (Wait does this mean Steph’s gonna have to call these idiots their, or hers?)

Other Steph blinks out of her shock at the signs Other Cass is doing and she nods back with a glance at them, “Yeah...definitely call B.”

”On it,” The younger boy mutters as he rushes to the Batcomputer and clicks a button, ahich is big and red. Jesus Christ, the world really must be ending of someones pushing a red button-

She doesn’t realize she said it out loud until Other Steph cackles, “Hey other me is funny, too!” 

Steph cannot help her big mouth yhat shoots out, “Hey, _you’re_ the other me.”

Tim (their Tim) sighs from next to her, soundly so fucking tired of this. Which, is a mood.

Jokes on him though because Other Tim snorts and goes, “What do you mean ‘too.’”

Steph can tell Bruce is getting restless, probably wanting to take control (knock these people out or something,) but the Others don’t seem to notice or care. Other Steph fake pouts and leans a muscled (muscled what the fuck) arm on Other Tim’s shoulder. Steph half expects Other Tim to fall over from the big muscled arm (is it wrong Steph would call her Other self’s arms hot? Probably.)

Bruce opens his mouth, probably to say some weird growly thing, but he’s interrupted by a roar of an engine.

A motorcycle rides in and oh look, there’s Other Jason. He’s just as big and muscled as their Jason, but when he takes off his helmet, he also doesn’t look exactly like theirs does.

He has tanned skin, freckles on his cheeks and nose, curlier hair that looks almost red in some light, teal eyes. And, a ‘J’ on his cheek like Other Tim. 

Steph can see tension coming from their Jason at the sight of that J, but Other Jason doesn’t seem to notice or care- actually he doesn’t even look in their direction. Instead, he walks purposely towards Other Tim and those doubles, Steph and her Tim stiffen, almost expecting Jason to do something bad but Other Jason just stands in front of them and looks.

Then he sighs in what seems to be relief and curls an arm around Other Tim. What the fuck. 

“Dumbasses, yah scared me.”

Steph blinks.

Other Tim melts into Other Jason’s side with a soft one shoulder shrug. Other Cass gives an quick sign and comes around to lean her head against his shoulder, or really his arm. The older boy gives an apologetic smile and the younger one just rubs at his tired eyes.

Other Steph shrugs, “Sorry, Jaybird, but to be fair Timbit scared us too.” She gives a poke at Other Tim’s cheek.

It doesn’t escape Steph’s, and her team(?), notice that her finger doesn’t go near the ‘J’ even though any other person would poke at where it is, dead center at the right cheek. 

“Okay, what the fuck.” Other Jason says as his eyes turn to them. Steph gives a solute, she sees Dick give his own wave, though Bruce and Damian tense, and Other Jason snorts.

Bruce opens his mouth once again but is interrupted again, and Steph’s gonna laugh about that later, by yet another engine roar.

This time it’s a car and the Batmobile, and outsteps: Other Dick, Other Damian and Other Bruce. What also comes in after them from the other car are people Steph does not know.

All of them are girls, one older than all of them, another seeming older than the other two, and the last who are the same age.

”What the fuck?” Comes from one of the girls.

What the fuck, indeed.

+  
So. They honestly aren’t surprised, after a lot of distrust from them and just welcoming from the Others, that they conclude Steph and her family(?) dimension traveled from theirs to the Other’s dimension.

What is surprising is how fast they just decide to trust them and sleep in spare rooms, though they did a fun little game of questions and answers and concluded some stuff is the same as theirs so. Yay, most of them trust this new (and, Steph kinda thinks, improved) version of themselves. 

And she says most because obviously Bruce doesn’t trust them that much, and so doesn’t Damian. Tim and Jason are just suspicious if anything, while Cass and Dick and herself decide to take a leap and have faith in the Others.

So, after some more talking (interrogation from their Bruce), they’re herded to guest rooms by Other Alfred, who of course is the same so far, with clothes and good dreams given to them.

And now, Steph and her clan(?), are sitting at the dinner table waiting for breakfast, in pajamas which by Tim’s blinking and Cass’ fingers picking at the clothes, isn’t normal for these goobers in their house. Steph wouldn’t know, she doesn’t live at the manor.

(She’s only a little bitter Other Steph lives in this manor with them.)

It’d be awkwardly silent, if it weren’t for Dick speaking into the silence and Jason spitting jokes and insults at him and Steph joining in. By joining in, she means both, though her insults aren’t as barbed as Jason’s.

Then there’s footsteps and out walks a young women they’d don’t know and they did not see last night, striding in with a yawn and a dog at her side. She can see Damian grab a butter knife in defense, the others tensing around her, but Steph just thinks he wants a fight.

Besides. Alfred appears to place a cup in front of the woman and talking to her so she must be friendly. 

“Hello, Miss Helena, what would you like to drink?”

The woman scratches the dog at her side as she responds, “The usual, Alfred.”

He nods and goes off to the kitchen and finally the woman turns to them with a raised eyebrow, “I see Dick wasn’t joking when he said they were seeing doubles.”

Their own Dick laughs and the woman’s black eyes goes to him. She just watches silently, petting the fluffy dog at her side and nodding in thanks to Alfred pouring what smells like tea in her cup.

Before anyone can say anything, Other Bruce appears. In pajamas and ruffled hair. This is so weird.

She can see they find it weird too because Tim chokes on his coffee and Jason raises an eyebrow. Their Bruce just stares.

Other Bruce gives a good morning, seeming not entirely awake, and sits down at the head of the table with a covered yawn.

Alfred doesn't even ask what he wants, just placing a hot coffee in front of him.

And yet again, there’s more footsteps, this time with some talking, and Other Tim comes in yawning and stretching with Other Jason speaking with thrown up hands.

“I’m just sayin’, Romeo and Juliet is so fuckin’ overrated!”

The Tim just blinks blearily and nods, sitting down in a random chair with Other Jason following to the right one. “Helena, back me up here.” 

Helena snorts into her tea, from across from him. “I’ve heard it all before Jason. You think schools should stop letting students have to do essays on it.”

Other Jason huffs, not seeming to care for the Steph and the other’s surprised eyes and slightly open mouths. “That’s not true.” A pause. “I said they shouldn’t have students suffer.”

Other Tim laughs after taking a sip of Alfred’s coffee, but what’s surprising is Other Bruce’s laugh too. 

Steph really should get used to the surprise, huh?

Other Tim surprises her again with the question to Helena for a hair tie and says, “By the way, I’m she/her today.”

Steph blinks. Helena just gives a hair tie, Other Jason just ties Tim’s hair up, and Other Bruce just gives a smile. “I guess Steph will be happy to have a no boy’s night with you then?”

Other Tim just laughs and goes to sip his- _her_ coffee more. There’s running footsteps and Other Steph leaps onto the back of Other Tim’s chair with a big grin, “Did I hear a no boy’s night, sissy?”

Other Cass skips to poke at Other Jason’s shoulder, making him grumble and move to the one next to that, and hops into the now empty chair. She signs what Steph can only get are “nails” and “pretty.”

Other Tim nods along and Other Steph gets off the back of the chair with a clap before falling into the left of Tim, “Oh!! I’ve been dying to try this new nail look I’d think you’d love!”

Steph blinks. 

She’s not bitter about how picture perfect this looks, a smiling dad, a laughing and talking without arguing big brother and sister, and three siblings discussing freely about hanging out without vigilante shit being the hanging out.

No. She’s not bitter.

She doesn’t have time to think more about her defiantly not bitterness, because there’s sounds of a shout and yells and footsteps running. She tenses at the sudden sound but forces herself to relax at the completely relaxed forms of the Others.

She blinks in surprise at two of the younger girls, Mara and Athanasia if she remembers, being chased by Other Damian. He follows them as they run around the table with a glare, but Steph can see actual fondness in the not as fierce one he normally has. 

Other Jason, Other Steph and Other Tim laugh, Other Cass and Helena watches with smiles and Other Bruce just sighs and rolls his eyes and fond exasperation.

”Just what,” He stops Other Damian with an arm hitting the boy’s front with a smile, “what are you three doing?”

Steph almost expects Other Damian to bite his father’s head off, but he just huffs and pouts. Fucking pouts. “They jumped on me while I was sleeping!” 

Athanasia giggles and Mara smirks as they hide behind a chuckling Helena and her chair. 

Other Bruce mocks a gasp and looks at the two girls, “Oh my, is this true?”

The two girls giggle, Mara joining in this time, and Other Damian fakes a glare before he giggles too. Other Bruce grins and presses a kiss to his hair and waves his hand, “Okay, gremlins, go sit for breakfast.

Other Damian, Mara and Athanasia sit next to each other with elbows and grins. Helena grins at them as they sit next to her, Other Jason gives a laugh before continuing with her his rant about Romeo and Juliet, Other Tim, Steph and Cass giggle with each other before continuing talking about their sleepover, and Other Bruce smirks and tells them they need to finish homework first before they do. More footsteps come and Alfred brings the newer additions drinks with a fond smile. 

It’s...like an actual family. Not whatever the hell they try to be. 

Steph blinks and looks at Tim and the rest who look surprised- even Bruce, but. There’s also a hint of something in Bruce’s eyes, in Damian’s shoulders, in the rests bodies.

She realizes what it is. Bitterness. Oh.

Steph forces down the choke in her throat as she watches the rest from the night before join the table with talking and smiles, but all she watches is her other self. Who grins at the blue haired grin sitting next to her and tells her about the no boy’s night. Her other self looks so included, like she isn’t just a girlfriend or a random girl Robin. 

She’s not bitter, she wants to swear but. She knows she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERES THAT CHAPTER! it sucks i know, sorry, but its something. so here we are. also, the power was going on and off as i wrote this so i really wanted to finish it and get it out before it went off completely lmao 
> 
> i hope this is good?? i liked writing stephs pov actually, shes fun. and i hope you like fanon!batfamily!!! theyre such a happy batfamily i love them so much i- 
> 
> ill try to get next chapter out soon, since writing this gave me some inspiration so yay hopefully i can get some writing done. 
> 
> please comment and stuff because theyre really nice to read and it gives me validation ✨


End file.
